Forever & Always, You
by ohsugarbeth
Summary: After Shane and Mitchie's latest fight, is this the chance that Nate has been waiting for? NatexMitchie. ONE-SHOT At the moment - read inside for details on chapter 2


**My first Nate/Mitchie story. I've recently become endeared by that little mole on his cheek.  
He's adorable.**

At the moment, this is a one-shot, BUT, if I get enough reviews (see bottom) I will update it to a two shot, with a major lemon in it.

So here's my two cents to the world of Nitchie...

* * *

"You know what, Shane? I've had enough, okay? Fuck you! You always do this to me, for no reason!" Nate heard his roommate's girlfriend, Mitchie, scream from their lounge room. Nate was stuck in the bedroom of his apartment, because out in the main room his roommate, Shane, was arguing loudly with his girlfriend.

Again.

"Are you fucking serious? I can't believe you!" He heard Shane yell back at her. Nate groaned and rolled his eyes. Fights between his roommate and his girlfriend were not uncommon. And as much as he liked Shane, they were best friends and band mates after all, Nate knew that this current fight was most likely Shane's fault.

They always were.

Shane was his best friend, but he definitely tended to have a pretty high opinion of himself.

Sure, Nate could walk through them now and right out the front door, but the first time he'd done that he later found out that it had stopped the argument immediately and the two hadn't spoken for a week. All of which served to make Shane grumpy and angry, and he really didn't want to deal with that again. Not that Shane had blamed him, he just hadn't been all that pleasant of a person to live with in general for that week.

When he thought about it, Shane was hardly ever a pleasant person to live with. He'd changed from the Shane he used to be. Lately, he'd become something else.

Sighing, Nate's brown eyes were resigned as he listened to Mitchie start to cry. "How could you?" she said to him softly, no emotion left in her voice. Nate could imagine her pretty face red and splotchy from the anger bubbling inside, her big brown eyes welling up with tears. He could imagine Shane standing across the room from her, hands on his hips and a defiant look in his eye.

Nate picked up his iPod from the nightstand and lay down on his bed, before he could get the headphones in his ears, he heard the front door slam... but it sounded like it was Mitchie who was left in the living room, crying.

Startled, he got up from his position on his bed and poked his head out of his bedroom door. Sure enough, there was Mitchie, all 5'2" of her... and she was all dressed up in a sexy little black number. She still hadn't noticed Nate's head poking out the doorway.

Damn it, that's right, Shane had said this was their 7 month anniversary.

What a tool.

Nate sighed at the idiocies of his friend, and the small noise attracted Mitchie's attention. Looking up, her tear-filled brown eyes saw Nate.

"Oh..." she said in a small voice, trying to get the strands of her long brown hair out of her face, "I'm sorry, Nate, I didn't know you were home..."

"It's ok," he said kind of awkwardly, not exactly sure how to handle this situation and wishing desperately that it had been Mitchie who'd left and not Shane.

It wasn't that he didn't like Mitchie; that wasn't the problem at all. Shane, he knew how to deal with - he had no clue how to deal with the pretty and vulnerable brunette standing in front of him. Although he couldn't help noticing that she still looked beautiful despite her tears. "Um... I guess if you need anything, um, you know, just let me know."

He started to go back into his room but her soft voice stopped him, "Well..." he looked back at her, she looked rather uncomfortable herself, "Could you... you know, give me a hug? I just... it would be nice to feel some support you know?"

Hesitantly, he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, she was so short against his 5'9" height that he could actually rest his chin on top of her head just by tilting it up a little. She sighed and nestled against his chest as he shifted a little uncomfortably. Mitchie was a gorgeous little package, and he was definitely not immune to her charm. He'd always been in love with her, ever since they first met.

But of course, as usual, it was Shane who had got there first. Shane Gray, the cock block of his entire existence. It was always Shane the girls went for; him being the sexy front man and all. Not saying that Nate wasn't popular, he was loved by their fans, but most girls that Nate had ever liked, Shane had always been one step ahead.

"What was the fight about tonight?" Nate asked gently as he rubbed her back.

She wiped her nose delicately on her shoulder. "The usual," she sniffed.

Nate shrugged, "I think that Shane is just afraid that you don't really think he's worthy of you."

Maybe this was his chance to finally say all the things he'd wanted to say to her.

Mitchie was looking up at him speculatively, her arms now still wrapped around his waist, as she softly said, "Maybe he's not."

Confused, Nate looked at her, about to ask what she meant when she suddenly pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth. Startled and completely taken aback, he released her from his arms and stumbled a step back.

"Nate?" her voice was questioning, soft, persuasive... this was bad, bad, bad.

"Um, Mitchie, um, look... I think you're beautiful and all," she took a step closer and he took another one back, "and I think that any guy would be lucky, extremely lucky to have you," he continued to back away from her as she advanced, "But, well, you're my best friend's girlfriend and it would just be..."

Damn it. How did that diminutive little girl make him feeling like a fumbling high schooler all over again? He was backed up against his doorframe now while Mitchie stood inches away from him.

"You don't like me," she looked sadly into his eyes for a moment before slumping her shoulders and looking to the ground.

"What? Oh, no, that's not it at all," Nate choked out; desperately trying to assure her he was telling the truth. He really, really was.

The problem was; he liked her too much. But how could he tell her?

"Well then why did you back away from me?" Sadness rang through her voice that pierced Nate like a knife.

"It would be wrong of me to take advantage of you when you're vulnerable like this..." Nate fumbled for words, thinking of any possible excuse. Shane would never forgive him.

"But that's what I like about you, Nate!" she protested. "You're actually sensitive to what I want, you understand me, and you're a lot more of a gentleman than Shane." She made a face as she said his name. "You're not taking advantage of me anyway, silly," she continued, "in case you hadn't noticed, I'm approaching you."

Nate had noticed alright, the girl of his dreams had just kissed him, and stupid Nate had pulled away.

"You're with Shane," Nate choked out, wishing desperately that he didn't have to say that.

Mitchie took a step closer to him so she was pressed against him. "Not anymore. I don't think," she made a face and she looked like she was about to cry again. "I don't want to put up with him anymore, Nate. I can't. I just can't," she pleaded, looking into his eyes earnestly.

"Shh, I know, sweetie," he whispered and pulled her into his chest, rubbing light circles with his thumb over her back.

"It's always been you, Nate, always," she whispered as she buried her face into his chest.

"Well then why…" he trailed off, looking down at the small girl in his arms.

"I just got so caught up. He was such a gentleman, at first anyway. And everything just happened so fast I completely got sucked in by him. He's destructive, and I realise that now. But I'd always seek you out whenever I could. Remember how I'd always drop by your dressing room before shows? Because it was nice to talk to somebody who didn't always talk about themself. It was nice to have somebody who didn't constantly treat me like I was a trophy that needed to be shown off. You treated me like a friend, Nate, a human being, and I just can't go back to Shane." She was still in his arms, now looking up at his face earnestly.

"You told Shane you love him," Nate said, still grasping at straws. His heart and his head were in two different places right now. He was about to give up on his head and just go with his heart. That didn't mean that his head wasn't giving up without a fight.

"I do," she sniffed and Nate's heart sank. "But as a friend, it's evolved into something purely platonic. I thought I loved him."

"Mitchie, this is a big decision…" Nate's head was on the final stretch. His last rational thought sprinted across the finish line. "Are you sure?"

"Nathaniel, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Her full lips curved up into a smile and that was all it took for his heart to take over. He squeezed her tighter in his arms and she responded by standing on her tip toes and placing a soft kiss to the side of his neck.

"I've always wanted to say this to you; your little mole right there is so adorable." Mitchie pulled one hand from his waist and poked it lightly, her soft finger dancing across his cheek. Nate could feel himself blush slightly as she giggled.

"So what now?" Nate asked her, her eyes shining brightly back up at him.

"You could kiss me again," she smiled sweetly.

"What do you mean 'again'? _You_ kissed _me_ last time," he chuckled.

"Oh, you're right. Well, you could just kiss me?" she looked up at him hopefully. Nate didn't need to be told twice. He swooped his head down and pressed his lips tightly to hers – something he'd wanted to do since the first time he saw her.

"Mmm, I love you, Nate," she moaned into his mouth as her lips pulled up into a smile.

"I love you too, Mitchie. Always have, always will."

* * *

**Did you like it?  
Review and let me know!**

I'll add another chapter if this story reaches at least twenty five reviews. :)

Deal?


End file.
